


Appearances

by WingsOfTime



Series: roza [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfTime/pseuds/WingsOfTime
Summary: A moment to be seen, perhaps. Or to dwell.





	Appearances

“Don’t you burn?” a childish voice asks.

Roza’s eyes flit down to the source of the voice. For a second he almost expects—remembers?—eyes of fire, a mocking voice, searing pain in the forms of flames licking up his bark.

He tilts his head, a minuscule movement.

“No,” he says, fairly lightly.

The child squints at him. Roza watches in mild amusement as it—they, right—run through a million questions before settling on the one they want to ask him.

“Why?” they say. “You’re not a cactus man like the other one, and your skin is _way_ too light not to. You’re _impossible_.”

They seem fairly confident about that. Roza chuckles a little.

“My ‘skin’ doesn’t get affected by sunlight the way human skin does. And before you ask: No, I can’t be set on fire by the sun. Maybe with a magnifying glass, though.”

Around them, the bustling sounds of Amnoon’s marketplace are loud. People are yelling out their wares, yelling for casino coins, yelling about raptors not being allowed near their stalls. Roza has long since stopped being bothered by all the noise.

The child considers him, cocking their head, and seems to be satisfied for the moment.

“You’re weird,” they say.

Roza gets the sudden urge to tug at the necrotic pull at his fingertips, perhaps animate a dead scorpion or something. But that can’t be a good idea.

“Not too weird to help around, I hope?” he says with his usual smile—the bland, welcoming one he uses to wander.

The child stares at him. “Your eyes don’t have a soul anymore,” they say. “I wonder if they ever did.”

They walk away. Roza stares after them, letting the harsh beating of the sun bleach his thoughts.

 _“That’s kind of a rude comment to make about your eye colour.”_ Taimi’s voice crackles from his pack. Roza blinks once, starts to move again.

“I suppose,” he says. “Hey, are you spying on me again?”

_“Ha—‘again!’ Right. Like I ever did it before! Ha ha.”_

Roza chuckles, shaking his head. “Back to work, Taimi,” he says, and walks off into the sand.

~*~


End file.
